What Happens Now?
by kenken97
Summary: Half Sack starts having dreams about Juice, weird-ass dirty dreams. His love for Juice starts to unravel as he finds out more secrets within the Sons of Anarchy Family. Maybe his dreams aren't as weird as he thought... Juice/Half Sack and more...
1. Chapter 1

Tig leaned over, "I'll give you fifty bucks to go make out with Half Sack."

Juice grimaced, "Hell no. I'll never see that money."

Tig smiled, reaching into his pocket. Out came a fifty dollar bill. "This is all yours. Only if you make out with Half Sack."

"I dunno man…" Juice glanced over at his friend, Half Sack. He wore the classic work shirt with a long sleeved shirt underneath, both of the sleeves pushed up to his elbows.

"C'moooon. Do it." Tig's smiled evilly.

"Why don't you go make out with him?" Juice muttered as wiped away the grime on his bike.

"I'm not getting anything out of it. Man, I would though for fifty bucks. Not like he's bad looking or anything." Tig crossed his arms across his chest, taking in the boy across from him.

Juice's mouth almost dropped open. "Damn, you're a whore! Didn't know you played for that team."

Tig winked, "Whatever floats my boat. Pretty damn sure he could."

Juice rolled his eyes, "Can you stop talking about him like that?"

"Why? You getting jealous?" Tig grinned, holding back a chuckle.

"No!" Juice said, but then noticed how defensive that sounded. He cleared his throat and looked back at his bike, "I mean, no. Not at all."

"Fifty bucks. Down the drain. And like I said, he's hot. Not like I said _Clay-_"

"Dude, you're lying. I know you don't think he's hot." Juice scoffed.

"Believe it or not. I don't really care. But this is your last chance." Tig wiggled his eyebrows.

Juice bit his lip, weighing the pros and cons. "Alright, alright! I'll do it. If I don't see that money I'll shoot your ass."

Tig's grin grew, if possible. "It'll be here when you get back."

Juice feigned annoyance. He walked over into the garage, making sure no one was around. Half Sack heard his approach.

"Oh, hey man. What's up?" He asked as he situated something on the bike. Juice noted the oil streak on his right cheek.

Juice remained silent, a battle going on in his head. Next thing he knew Half Sack was in front of him, waving hand in front of his eyes. "You there?" He asked.

Juice jumped back, clearing his throat. "Uh, yeah, sorry."

"You're jumpy today. Did you take something?" Half Sack asked before he turned back to work.

"No. I just–uh–can you help me with something over here?" Juice walked, a little too quickly, over to one of the work tables.

Half Sack was behind him in seconds, looking over his shoulder although there was so much room around the table. That made Juice wonder if Half Sack and Tig set this up. And then he felt Half Sack's breath on his neck.

Spinning around, he entangled his fingers in Half Sack's hair, pulling his face closer. Their lips crashed together. Immediately, Half Sack pulled back, but was pulled back to Juice's lips.

"Mmm!" Half sack mumbled into the kiss.

Juice was pressed against the work table as Half Sack's hands gripped the edge, trying not to crash into the boy. His attempt was useless though because Juice had himself pressed so tightly against Half Sack that there wasn't a centimeter of space left.

Juice then pressed his tongue into the other boy's mouth, frantically licking everywhere. In a second he had Half Sack pressed against the table so there was absolutely no way of escape. His fingers remained in his hair, loving the feeling. Mindlessly, Juice rubbed his groin against Half Sack's leg.

Half Sack didn't know what to do. Juice was his friend after all… but this was a bit extreme. And then he felt Juice rubbing against him hungrily. Everything was cleared from his mind. He found himself kissing back, gripping onto Juice's waist as if he were going to disappear. Feeling Juice's hands slowly trail his neck made him crazy, wanting to hump the shit out of him then and there.

Juice couldn't ignore the intensity between them. It was pure lust. It would be crazy to deny that he wanted Kip. There was no other way to say it but he wanted Half Sack to fuck him senseless. The idea of Kip thrusting into him sent a wave of pleasure through his body, making him even harder. Half Sack's hands made their way to his ass, pushing Juice even further into him, if possible.

Half Sack pulled away, getting a deep breath before moving on to Juice's neck, right below his earlobe. He sucked crazily, creating a delicious purple bruise. The noises Juice was making shouldn't even be legal, each one hitting a cord in Kip. Juice's fingers tightened in his blond hair, pulling Kip's face back to his own.

/

Kip woke up, the sheets soaked with sweat. "Fuck." He said, pouting when he saw his hard-on.


	2. Chapter 2

Kip stumbled into work the next morning, keeping an eye out for Juice. Those dreams kept getting steamier, making his relationship with Juice awkward. It got to the point where they'd be in the middle of a conversation and Half Sack would start imagining his cock shoved down Juice's throat.

It was a hot day, taking his attention off of most things. He got an hour alone before Chibs entered the room.

"Hey kid."

"Hey," Kip responded, eyeing the man. He looked out of breath and… turned on. Blushing, his eyes avoided the man.

"It's a hard-on. Men get them." Chibs casually walked further into the room.

Kip laughed awkwardly. "Yeah, was your lady going to give you a blow job?"

Chibs laughed loudly, "Lady… nah. But Tig was."

Kip found himself choking on his on spit. "What?" He managed to get out.

"Tig." Chibs responded casually. "Yeah… I feel like fucking him now."

With that he left the room and a wide-eyed Half Sack. "What the fuck…" he muttered to himself.

"Talking to yourself now?"

Kip spun around, trying to find where the voice was coming from. Juice had now entered, rolling up the sleeves to his shirt. _Fuck._

"Sure…" Kip responded, turning back to his bike.

"Fuck, it's too hot." Juice complained.

Kip chuckled and agreed. Kip turned around, halfway in the middle of asking Juice a question pertaining to Chibs and Tig when he saw Juice removing his shirt. "What are you doing?"

"I said it was hot. So I'm taking my clothes off." Juice grinned, winking.

"If I were you I'd keep my clothes on…" Half Sack muttered before turning back to the bike.

"What was that?" Juice asked, playing with something on the workbench.

"Uh, nothing-"

Juice snapped his fingers. "Oh, I understand. You said if I'd take my clothes off too."

Half Sack's eyes widened, "No, that's not what I said-"

"Dude, it's fine. No one's going to care if you take your shirt off." Juice added.

Half Sack chuckled awkwardly, "I'm not taking my clothes off-"

"If you don't I will." Juice said, confusing Half Sack quite a bit.

"And what do you mean by that?" Half Sack responded, placing one of his rags on the dirty pile. He retrieved a new one, about to go back to his station when arms trapped him on both sides.

"I'll have to take your clothes off." Juice said with a wicked grin on his face.

"You can try," Half Sack scoffed, trying to escape but simply couldn't. Nor did he really want to.

Juice straightened up, almost pressed against Half Sack, just like in his dream. His grin remained on his face as his hands moved fast to the edge of Half Sack's shirt. Half Sack began to squirm so Juice pushed himself completely against the man, quickly stopping the squirming. "If you don't stop, your shirt will rip. Then you'll go all day without a shirt and I won't allow you to borrow one or allow anyone to let you borrow one."

"I'm calling it. This is sexual assault. Unwanted." Half Sack joked. Only it was wanted. Extremely wanted.

"Oh yeah?" Juice chuckled, pushing himself into Half Sack harder. He pulled at Half Sack's shirt, getting it halfway up. "I'm telling you, I'll just rip it."

Half Sack scowled, relaxing slightly. Juice took the opportunity and pushed the shirt up further, up under Half Sack's arms. It revealed his nipples and toned stomach. Juice may have been eyeing his body too long but Half Sack didn't seem to notice. The man was too worried about his body being exposed, preoccupied with trying to get his shirt back down.

"Uh-uh." Juice warned. "One more time and I'm ripping the thing in half."

Half Sack cowered down after that, knowing that the shorter man was serious. "Fine. Take the damn thing off."

Juice's smile grew, speedily ripping the shirt up and over Half Sack's head, tousling his hair. Juice couldn't resist the urge, now carding his fingers through the blond locks. He swore he heard a groan of pleasure from Half Sack before his fingers decided to retreat.

"Get back to work," Juice ordered, leaving Half Sack stunned. He made sure to take the shirt with him, tucking a small piece into his pants so it dangled down to his knee.

Half Sack had turned away, scratching the back of his head. Juice desperately wanted to see the man's face. Clearing his throat, Half Sack replied, "I'm going to need that back at the end of the day." He added a chuckle.

Juice rolled his eyes, retorting, "You can have it back when I say you can have it back."

Half Sack threw a middle finger in Juice's direction, still not looking at him. "I have to piss. Be back in a minute.

Half Sack stumbled out of the room, trying to hide his erection as best as he could.

**Long wait, I'm sorry! I had really good feedback which I wasn't expecting at all. I'm glad a few of you like my story. Thanks for the reviews!**


End file.
